falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Structure
Structures are constructible settlement objects in Fallout 4 and its add-ons. Overview Structures are an integral part of the settlement crafting system, providing protection from the elements for settlers and exterior design of settlements. The majority of structures are designed to snap into position against each other, to allow for easy construction of buildings, fences and other structures. Although the structures from the Fallout 4 are fully compatible with objects from its add-ons, the structures from different add-ons cannot be snapped together, limiting design and construction capabilities Building structures Wood structures are largely flat panel objects, with some exceptions that interlock with each other. They are commonly constructed from wood and to a lesser degree, steel. Stairs, ladders and railings are also included within this category. Metal structures are curved or cylindrical making them less flexible to work with, but result in buildings that take up less of the settlement allowance than wooden structures to create a full building. Concrete structures come in flat and curved varieties and are included in the add-on Wasteland Workshop. The styles and designs of these pieces allow significant room for construction options, but as they are primarily constructed from concrete, a comparably rare resource to wood and steel in the Commonwealth obtained the raw materials can be expensive. Barn and warehouse structures are flat panel structures from the add-ons Far Harbor and Contraptions Workshop respectively. Both sets of structures come with objects of similar design, but cannot be used interchangeably in constructing a building. These two packs contain objects flat and angled components, enabling one to cleanly build against sloped roofs, and large doors and frames. The key differences in their design, barring physical appearance is their components, barns are primarily constructed from wood and warehouses from metal. Further to this the warehouse structures also contain greenhouse style objects made from glass. Miscellaneous structures * Scaffolding is available in the Contraptions Workshop expansion and includes frames of varying size and height, plus stairs, ramps and railings. * Boxcars are re-purposed locomotive cars that have been removed from their bogies and are also part of Contraptions workshop. * Vault structures are a collection of halls, rooms, windows, railings and bridges that consist of a significant portion of the Vault-Tec Workshop 's settlement objects. * Ball tracks are a series of narrow sloping tracks of varying gradients, with supports and funnels and part of the Contraptions workshop. They are designed primarily with the constructible steel ball in mind, but will handle similarly sized balls (e.g. pool balls). * Fences are a selection of fences that can be interlocked with other fences from their group. The only exception is the junk fence, which are standalone pieces. * Elevators are also part of the Contraptions Workshop and come in 2, 3 and 4 story forms. These require a connection to a power source in order to function. Craftable structures list Locations Structures can be constructed in any settlement via its workshop. The only settlement they cannot be constructed in is Home Plate at Diamond City. See also * Fallout 4 settlements * Fallout 4 settlement objects * Contraptions Workshop * Far Harbor (add-on) * Nuka-World (add-on) * Vault-Tec Workshop * Wasteland Workshop Category:Fallout 4 settlement objects Category:Contraptions Workshop settlement objects Category:Far Harbor settlement objects Category:Nuka-World settlement objects Category:Vault-Tec Workshop settlement objects Category:Wasteland Workshop settlement objects